Ilnok
Ilnok "Baby Face" is former commander of the Undergrounds. Now he is allied with Sasuke Uchiha. Background Not much is known about Ilnok's past, except that he becomes from the former province of Spargus, which was brutally persecuted by Baron Praxis, so developed a deep loath toward the Baron and all his followers. It is unknown also whenever he joined the Undergrounds, but a year ago before the second time skip he was Sakura Haruno's superior and teacher, both in medical skills and in hand-to-hand combact. However, he left the Undergrounds after his betrayal at Rok fortress and his onslaught on the city of Kran. He later met Sasuke Uchiha and they became allies. He also made a pact with the Metal Heads. Personality Ilnok is in a lot of ways similar to Sasuke: in fact they are both dominated by their thirst for revenge and their great hate toward their enemies, though he is a bit more controlled and rational than his comrade, as demonstrated while he convinced him to spare Kiba because he said that "he will be useful to our cause". However he is equally cruel and ruthless, if not more, towards his enemies, and he takes a great pleasure to see them suffer or be killed. He seems perfectly willing to sacrifice thousands of people to achieve his goal to destroy Praxis too, maintaing that they were guilty of helping the Baron because they worked in his war-factories. Because they share the same vengeance-obsessed philosophy of life, Ilnok is on quite good terms with his partner, even joking a bit with him, and tries his best to make a good team effort with him. In turn, the Uchiha seems to quite respect him and he even granted some of his requests that he didn't shared (like sparing Kiba and triyng to convince him to join their fight against Monzaemon). He doesn't applies this to the Metal Heads, whom he sees only as occasional allies and even betrayed them more than once. Ilnok's relationship with the Undergrounds, especially with his former student Sakura Haruno, is a more complex: while he have betrayed them and believes that their way to fight the Baron is hypocrital, he actually has no intention to kill any of them, believing that they could be useful in the future. However, the fact that he allowed Vin to be saved suggests that he is not completely ruthless. He is also very proud of Sakura, although he doesn't share her beliefs, and he declared that someday she would become more skilled than him. Appareance Ilnok is a very large, but muscular, man, whith short blonde hair and black eyes. His most distinctive trait his the baby faced mask that wear, and gave him the ephitet of "Baby Face". He usually wear a black heavy armor hidden by a mimetic long coat. Underneath his armor he wears a read t-shirt. Abilities Although he isn't a ninja, Ilnok is still a very powerful fighter, capable to hold his own even with extremely powerful shinobi like Kenpachi the Bloody Thunder. He has in fact beat both Sasuke and Naruto with only his skills. Ilnok in fact is, not unlike Rock Lee or Gai, an extremely powerful and skilled hand-to-hand combatant, capable to do feat impressive even for a well trained shinobi. He also shared with them the habit to wear weights: he usually wears an heavy metal armor, that wears off only against enemies worthy of it. While very fast even with the armor, his speed drammatically augments when he is without it, making him capable to keep up with superpowered enemies like Kenpachi. He is also absurdly phisically strong and tough, as demonstrated while he lifted an elephant-heavy Hinata without much trouble. Ilnok's weapon of choice is a double halberd, that he uses with great skill, but he is also a proficent marksman both with knives and morph gun. Besides his combact skills, Ilnok is a skilled surgeon and doctor too. Synopsis Quotes Trivia Ilnok appareance is borrowed by a Matt Helms, a character from the No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle. His hobby is training ilnok Category:Male Category:Characters